Fledgling - A NIGGY STORY
by Glassheart-x
Summary: Nudge is growing up. Now 14 she is starting to get these strange feelings towards a certain six-pack wielding blind bird kid. But as romance unfurls, will it be returned or will a fledgling romance go up in smoke. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys. This is something I jotted down AGES AGO! So I thought I'd type it up and here it is! Abit of Niggy to get your day properly started! If you have any suggestions or ideas on this story...please put it in a review. I will bend to your will, Oh Mighty People Of The Internet!**

**Please Review, Glassheart-x**

I sat on my duvet, thinking hard- which, you know, is a rarity but hey, a girl gotta think some times.

I saw Max and Fang today out by today by the old oak tree. They looked soooo cute together; I mean they're like the Ultimate Winged Human Couple...oh! They're the IT couple of the Mutant World! Fang is like all strong and protective with that like emo thing he totally rocks where as Max is pretty much super hot badassness personified. Hmmm...I wonder what it'd be like to have a boyfriend. I read is a magazine that we got from behind a KFC's in Chicago, that girls with boyfriends at my age are much more mature. That explains, like, alot! If I did have a boyfriend he'd be that silent and strong type, kind of like Iggy but y'know not blind. That is kind of a turn off. I mean no offence to Iggy, he has got that colour thing to go on but it's not the same is it? It's like being partly deaf and only hearing muffled sounds but not an actual conversation I guess. God, that would be terrible, I mean really tragic and stuff. Anyway, I would want my dream guy to accept me and look at me and all my bootyliciousness! (Thank you Beyonce!)

All though...If I had like a zit, which would be so G-R-O-S-S! I wouldn't want him to see me cause I would mega die! He'd have blond- no brown- no...Oh I don't know! Good smile, proper cheesy and I like, like, movie star teeth and a guy that can make me laugh!

Aww, last night Iggy and Gaz were messing around and did the funniest thing! I only came into the kitchen at the end but somehow Iggy got a face full of pancake! If Max had made it I'm surprised it didn't burn his face off or induce major vomiting! Gross! Anyway, it was really funny. He had it all on his face and his hair- which really needs conditioning- and it wasn't even properly cooked so it dripped and ran all over so now his cute tee ( which moi picked out for him, not that I am want to boast or owt) is ruined and showed off his ripped 6 pack nicely...wait, WHAT! Why in J-Lo's name am I thinking about that? Like that?

I yawned, stood up and went over to my dresser. We were staying at Max's Mum's house for a while and Angel, Max and I were all cramped in the spare room, with Fang etc down camping on sofas. I swear if Total comes and moults on me in the night one more time I will rip his stumpy little wings out. Musing this over, I picked out my pyjamas which had a cute studded font that spelt 'DIVA ALERT' on the top and leopard print shorts. I kissed Angel's sleeping head and slipped into bed, pulling my lace sleeping mask over my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys! Here is the Second Chapter. I will be introducing more romances etc. Any suggestions will be considered. R&R Please**

* * *

**Iggy's POV**

Oh, hell! I groaned as I clutched my assumingly red nose as white hot pain spread over my face. Who in this freakish world has moved that **FRICKIN'** lamp **AGAIN! **I bet it was Gazzy the little idiot! I'm am going to kill him one day- that is, if he doesn't kill himself beforehand. Nah, he's too skill. Chuckling to myself as me nose gives a satisfiying _**crack**__._

Surprisingly I was first up. Max was strangly un-alert. I let out a sly grin to the room at large. She was un-alert or...preoccupied, shall we say? Whistling to myself, I felt around and went into the kitchen, using my hands to open cupboards (duh!) and found a clean pan. Picking it up, I put it on Mrs M's induction hob. No dumpsters for them! Mrs M's got all the mod cons. And...a cupcake maker! It's just a shame we never got around to putting the batter **_into _**the maker. Ha, lol. I glided over (like a boss) to the fridge in search of something to wake the undead that was my family. I immediatly got some eggs and...well it was either bacon of ham, Oh, waht the hell, I thought to myself. I started cooking, loving the sound of the eggs cracking and the, yes it was bacon, sizzling in the oiled smeared pan.

One of the perks of being a blind birdkid. Or just blind, is that my hearing is magnifyed like, a jillion times and so I just love the sounds when I'm cooking. It keeps me grounded. (Yes, I know, bad pun for a birdkid. Bad pun, Iggy!) Anyway, the smells to...oh the smeels! It almost componsates except in my family...you have to put up with some **_unusual _**odeurs. Exibit A: Gazzy. He's a ticking time bomb and I love to bits but seriously, I mean the guy has no control.

"Iggy?" I turned my head towards the sound and smiled. Nudge. Wait...Nudge..but, but it's before midday. What the hell?!

"Nudge, you ok? What's happened?" I said, trying to keep a straight face. "Are you hurt?!"

"What? No, why whould I be hurt?" she said, alarm in her voice. I bit my lip, then I fiened a look of surprise.

"But you- you're before MIDDAY! Like you are actually up in the morning!" I let out a raucous laugh, doubling over as I imagined the look on her face.

"I'm giving you a sarcastic look, Ig." I can see the hot chocolate of her move so I assume she has put her hand on her hips. "Gaz had put on an alarm and I got up cause I smelt the eggs and..bacon, is it?"

"Yeah, it is. I'ts nearly done I think."

"Yeah it looks good, Ig." Her stomach let out a guggle and I gave out a sly smile.

"I'm not amused, Ig. Now hurry uuuppp! Nudge want food now!" She was patting her hands on the dining table, the ever fidget.

"Ok, ok! Can you get some plates and put them in the oven to warm up?" I put a lid over the eggs etc to keep the heat in.

"Sure, what setting?" I 'saw' her get up.

"The second." I replied then moved around the kitchen to get cutlery. I heard the plop of Nudge on the sofa after completing the ardous task. Dman, she's gonna be moody I can tell. I wiped the table and was about to tell Nudge to get the others when...


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, it's short but I wanted to get it itn. The next one should be up soon. I hope you like this. Review if you like it and I look forward to comments!**

* * *

**Iggy's POV**

My leg hit something and I went flying, hard. Falling, I felt a soft material and then, honey. Not the colour, the taste was on my lips. Sweet rich and my surrondings turned mocha. My heart pounded as I pondered the taste and then thought. I was kissing someone. I didn't care who because it was wonderful. It was delightful and beautiful and by all that is mutant freaking AMAZING. Oh I knew who it was...I was kissing...Nudge! Oh sweet jesus it was good. I felt her pull away, unsure and then I tried to make my head stop spinning, eyes closed but then she went in for another kiss, deepening the kiss until...

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.** Absoloute fail. Mega fail...why, why in the best ever moment (never mind the whole kissing a girl you've treated like a sister crap, I'll not get into that now) does the blinking oven timer go off! I feel her crawl from under me and scurry up the stares and tears start to fall. Damn. Why was I crying- I was cool Iggy, the Igster, The Igmeister, the...oh never mind. I wouldn't cry. But I was. Over kissing Nudge.

Clambering off what I now realised was the sofa, I got the plates out of the oven, plated up and called:

"All those resembling human biengs! Wake up sunshines! It's eggs and bacon!" 5 seconds...wait for it...3...2...1 and...WHOOSH. Que tired and angry mutant freaks. First up, the Amzingly Moody himself: Fang!

"..."

"Well that was refreshing. And I was all ready for you to ramble the day away, ickle Fangy" I mocked as I gave him is plate. He grunts. Such the convosationalist. Slowly the rest file in; Max, Angel, Gazzy...

"Where's Nudge?" I ask, hoping to sound casual but failing miserubly. But lucklily it is the mornig so everyone is in zombie mode.

"Up..somewhere. I think's she is laying in." Max replied, her voice quiet due to the ridiculous amount of bacon in her mouth.

"Oh." I replied. And promptly stuffed a fried egg in my mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

I ran upstairs, straight up to my room, slammed the door and collapsed on the bed. Oh My God...Oh My God...Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God. OH MY FLIPPING GOD!

Ok...breathe Nudge. Just, Breathe. I kissed Iggy. I kissed that brain dead, bomb making idiot! What the hell am I thinking? I dragged myself in to sitting position and curled my legs up. Major Freaking going on. The kiss was...well, that's the problem. The kiss was amazing and I mean movie star Tom Cruise and Matt Smith together x 2 kind of kiss...I mean, I don't really have anything to compare it to...OH MY GOD IGGY WAS MY FIRST KISS. Again, IGGY!

I sat up straight now, hyperventilating and started groping around for a bag or _something._ Going under my bed I found my secret stash of doughnuts and got an empty paper bag. Don't Judge me. I have a big stomach. I took deep breaths. Breathe, I thought to myself, Just Breathe.

I heard footsteps coming towards the door. Scrambling onto my bed and tucking the paper bag underneath the pillows, I feigned sleep.

"You're fooling no one Nudge. Up." It was Max. Damn. _Please for the love of God let her be in badass mode not caring mother mode. _She sat down. _Damn it. _

"What's up, honey? You seem abit...off." I suppressed a grimace. If only she knew. But I couldn't tell her. I mean, would you tell her? Max'd probably whip Iggy's surprisingly tight butt...oh god. Did not think that. Forget it. It NEVER happened. What was wrong with me?

Looking up at Max, I plastered on a big grin that I hoped looked chirpy. Her eyebrows knitted together. _Damn it to hell. _

"Everything is fine, Max. So...erm, what's for breakfast?"

"Nudge, tell me what's up!" Man, the girl was not letting up today! I changed tactics. Time for a taste of a little something I call: Embarrassment to the Crimson Degree!

"I'm fine Max. What I should be asking is..._how are you and Fangy-poo!" _I couldn't suppress a grin at Max's face. Step 1: Horror, then redness and finally the open mouth gaping and jaw drop awesomeness. I had her!

"We...none of your business!"

"Surrrrreeeee it isn't." I added maliciously. And with a brisk move, I left a dumb struck Max, crimson on my bed.

But what the heck am I gonna do with Iggy?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys! Sorry its a short chapter. I felt like I needed to upload ****_something _****but I didn't have much time. So here's abit of cringey-ness for you. If you have any suggestions or scenarios you want to happen in this then feel free to REVIEW.**

**Glassheart-x**

* * *

**Nudge's POV**

I walked into the kitchen, playing with the hem of my dress and secretly tried to spot Iggy through my eyelashes. He was eating with Gasman and Fang. Good. Normal mode activated. (Kinda?)

"Hey, Nudge! C'mon sit down! Iggy made breakfast!" Cried Gazzy. Y'know if it weren't for his 'bowel' problem then I'd call him Gabby because the boy can shout. I am only here y'know! I mean _come off it_. I shook my head.

"Nah..." Oh God did my voice really sound that high. I thought we agreed normal, brain! "Erm...*cough* I don't want to sit anywhere with Gazzy near it. I'm starving and I don't want to be put off. I go to get my breakfast but Iggy has already got there. Our hands touch. Damn...megaromancemoviemoment. Luckily I remember not to swoon and hastily grab the plate. Not looking at Iggy. This is awkward already.

I groan inwardly.


End file.
